making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Mandy Correa
Confessionals Total: 7 (T15th most, Season 5) Season 5 (5.3) * The jump split is kind of like jumping out of a plane almost. You just got to go for it. You don’t have time to think about it. (5.4) * fitting Even though this is great motivation, I’m trying not to get too excited, because there’s still a lot of hard work ahead of me. We’re not done yet. (5.7) * Considering squad photos are two days away, we’re gonna have to dance a lot bigger than we are normally used to, because now we’re gonna look ten times smaller than we would in our dance studio. * I do have a lot of pressure on me, because unfortunately, I am the shortest girl on the team. So that spot has to work for me. * Everything that we’ve been doing in the past two months comes down to tonight. It’s a really big deal. * office This is the last day of training camp, and I have not been called into the office prior to this night. I’ve done everything I could to try and make the squad, so hopefully, they saw that. * cut I’ve tried so hard, but I really expected to be cut from the start, so I’m happy that I made it this far. I’m surprised and I surprised myself, so… Commentary Season 5 (5.6) * shoot It doesn’t look good on camera right now. – K (5.7) * If you’re on the team and you’re on the end of a line, you have got to be so pulled up and pretty. And you’re doing it so big that it’s jerking your whole body. And you’re so much shorter than everyone else, I can’t switch you with anyone. – J * Mandy got really short in here. Oh my gosh. – K * [Points to picture of Stephanie] She’s the best dancer in the room. [Points to picture of Mandy] She’s the biggest powerhouse, and they can’t let down their weight ever. – J/ Did you feel like yesterday it took a little more effort than you wanted to try to find a place for her in the kick line? – K/ Can’t put her next to someone four inches taller than her. Period. – J/ She hasn’t lost a pound. – K / No. – J Office Visits Season 5 (5.7) * of five Kelli tells her she’s done so well as a performer. What they saw last night concerned them because with her height, she kind of disappeared on the field compared to their whole line. Judy adds that her kicks are high, but it’s just like she’s fighting the rest of the line to stay as an anchor position. Kelli says they like her as a performer. What they saw last night, though, doesn’t fit with this squad. Mandy apologizes for letting the field swallow her up so much. They all hug, and Judy tells her she should be proud. End of Journey Season 5 (5.7) * Final cut of training camp during her first office visit (10th of 10, 34 left after cut)Category:Unsuccessful Candidates Category:TCC Category:Final cut